


Mosquito

by zkdlee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom Mark Lee (NCT), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkdlee/pseuds/zkdlee
Summary: You and Mark got a little frisky before his practice when he needs help putting in contacts, and you end up blaming some of the remaining hickeys on a mosquito. Everyone’s quick to realize that you’re lying.WARNING: language, quickie, fingering, slight praise kink, dom!mark with sub!reader
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Mosquito

“God, Mark, hold still!”

“I’m trying!”

“Well if you keep blinking, I can’t fucking get it in!”

“Can’t I just do it myself?”

“You almost just poked your eye out!”

“Come  _ on _ !” He whined. 

You and Mark were grappling over his colored contacts. He couldn’t get them in. They were larger and drier than normal contacts, and after nearly tearing his cornea, you decided to take matters into your own hands. 

You had the contact solution on the table next to you, straddling him as he laid back on the couch. 

“Just... let me—“

You pried open his eyelids, and he smacked your arm away. The contact flew off of your finger and stuck to the hardwood floor. Your head whipped around to meet Mark’s intense stare. 

“Mark!”

“What?”

“Why do you make things so difficult?” You frowned, shoulders slumping. 

“I can make things better, if you want,” he posed, a sly look on his face. 

“How?” You deadpanned. 

“Come closer.”

You raised your eyebrows, but leaned in. You could see the birth mark on his cheek and the light stubble above his upper lip. His eyes flickered down to your lips. 

You nearly scoffed. 

“I swear, if this whole thing was some ploy to get me to make out with you, I—“

He shut you up by pulling you down on top of him. You landed on his chest, his hands resting on your hips. His teeth clashed with yours, his kissing sloppy and needy. 

He managed to flip you over (much to your surprise) and hovered over your body, his hands tracing down your torso and stopping under your shirt. 

You hiked his up, separating so he could pull it over his head. 

“And if I really did want to make out with you? Huh? What will you do?” He chuckled against your lips. 

“ _Fuck_ , Mark, just—“

He rubbed his growing bulge between your legs, and you moaned loudly. 

“You have to leave in like five minutes,” you reminded him, his lips working their way down your neck, marking your skin. 

“I can be late.”

“No, you can’t.”

He paused, his breathing heavy against your throat. 

“Fine. Fine, just... let’s get the contacts in.” 

He stood up, allowing you to upright yourself. Your cheeks were flushed and warm. He glanced down at you, pupils blown wide and his soft skin covered in a soft blush. 

You followed him into the bathroom to get a replacement contact for the one currently drying on the floor. 

He cleared the counter and turned to you with a smirk. 

“Jump.”

“Mark,” you sighed, your stomach flipping all the same. 

“Come on! Two minutes?”

“... Fine.”

You hopped up onto the table, and he moved between your legs, taking your shirt off. Your hands raked through his hair as fought to get your bra off.

“How many times do you need to do this until you finally figure it out,” you laughed breathlessly, unclasping it easily. 

“You’re such a brat,” he bit down lightly on your shoulder, causing you to groan against him. 

“Fuck, Mark.”

“I’m just gettin’ started, baby.”

He unbuttoned your pants, tugging them down. 

“Mark, remember you have—“

He pressed his lips roughly against yours, shutting you up. 

“I don’t care.”

He took your lower lip between his teeth and tugged, finally dropping your pants onto the floor. You were left in just your underwear, your breathing heavy. 

He moved your panties out of the way, coating his fingers in your juices. 

“You’re already so wet for me,” he moaned, sucking on his digits. 

He kissed you again, and you tasted yourself on his tongue. He swallowed your moans, his lips dominating yours. 

You felt him insert two fingers into your heat, pumping them quickly while rubbing his thumb in harsh circles against your neglected clit. Before long, the familiar tension began to build up in your stomach. 

“Come on baby,” he grunted, adding a third finger. You were panting, your climax about to hit. 

There was a knock on the door. 

You both pulled apart, chests rising and falling rapidly and meeting each other’s wide eyes with panicked looks. 

“Fuck,” Mark whispered. 

“I fucking told you,” you pushed his chest. He wasn’t prepared, stumbling back into the wall.

“Careful!” He hissed. A dull ache formed 

“This is your fault—!” The knock sounded again. 

“Mark, let’s go!” Donghyuck’s voice was slightly muffled by the door. 

“Okay, you stay here, I’ll get my shirt and say I lost the contacts. Got it?”

“Yeah, just go!” You shoved him again. He shot you a glare before fixing his hair and locating his t-shirt. You shut the bathroom door and started cleaning yourself up. 

“Hey, Mark.”

“Hey, let’s go,” he sounded rushed. 

“Okay, I—“

You bumped into the can of air freshener, resounding in a loud clang. 

“Uh... is someone here?”

“No, let’s just leave,” Mark insisted. Donghyuck didn’t seem convinced, but the sound of the door closing had you sighing in relief. 

Three hours later, you dropped by the practice room to pick up Mark for dinner at your place. You heard a loud bass echoing from outside the room, before pushing open the door and entering. NCT 127 danced in sync, their bodies hitting the beat with each movement. Once they were done with the song, Mark spotted you with a grin. 

“Water,” he mouthed, pointing outside of the room. You nodded, smiling at him as he rushed to hydrate himself. 

“Hey (y/n)!” Taeil waved excitedly. 

“Hi Taeil!” You giggled, waving just as enthusiastically in return. 

“What brings you here?” Johnny questioned. 

“What do you think? To pick up lover boy,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that was jealously,” you teased your friend. 

He went to retort, but his eyes darted down fo the neckline of your shirt. With a smirk, he folded his arms. 

“What’s that on your neck, (y/n)?” You glances down and quickly fixed your t-shirt, having dropped low enough to show one of the hickeys Mark had left on your skin. 

“Uh... mosquito bite,” you shrugged, lying through your teeth. 

Hyuck raised an eyebrow. 

“Hey baby!” Mark strode over to you, his face covered in a glistening layer of sweat. 

“Ah, and here’s the mosquito in question!” Your friend snorted. 

“The what?” Mark frowned in confusion. 

“Nothing, let’s go,” you tugged on his arm, glaring at Donghyuck. 

“Have fun, lovebirds!” Taeil called. 

“Oh, and next time you guys are fucking, don’t try an lie about it! I could hear you through the door!” Hyuck yelled at your receding figures. You choked on your own saliva, and Mark let out a sound that resembled a dog’s chew toy. 

“For your information, we weren’t fucking!” You covered your face in your hands, cheeks red with embarrassment. 

“We were close, though!” Mark laughed loudly. 

“Mark!” You slapped his arm. 

“What?” He grinned. 

“I hate you,” you mumbled, face blazing. 

“Wanna finish what we started?” He turned to you with an intimate smile. 

You were quiet, pretending to think about it when you already knew your answer. He could tell you wanted it by the way his lip curled into a satisfied smirk. 

“Come on, baby. Let’s go home. We have some time before dinner.”


End file.
